theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Cactus Island
Cactus Island is an island formed out of a strange fragment of land in the sky, which is also known as a "Skyblock." It's legend is still present to this very day. 'The Founding of Cactus Island' M'any do not know how this settlement was founded, but some do know the true answer. These certain individuals state that four people were currently roaming the land of "Olexia" when suddenly, one of these people, who was called "Marinegundoctor" or "Marine" for short, said that he had discovered a new dimension of this strange land that he called "Skyworld." the others were quite intrigued by this and asked Marine to take them to this dimension. These curious people would soon become the founders of what some would consider an empire. These people were, gDragonW (Dragon), BaronVonShush (Parax), and Josefurnace (Slappy). The moment the three were teken to this strange dimension, they were a bit shocked at the sight that greeted them. Though they were separated, they had all found themselves stand on a floating lump of dirt, with nothing below them. As they each explored thier "lump" they noticed that there was a tree and a chest resting below it. After a few minutes, Slappy decided to unite all three of them on his "Skyblock." Once they had all found him and settled in, they started to check the on the chest. As they were extracting the items, Parax had taken the cacti from the chest and proceeded to slap Dragon with it. Shortly after this Dragon exclaimed that he would name this little Skyblock "Cactus Island" thus, officially naming the Skyblock. When all the items were extracted, no one really knew where to start. So Dragon and Parax had cut down the tree for wood and replanted it, while Slappy had tried to figure out what to do. Once a few minutes passed, Slappy exclaimed that he knew what to do. He took the bucket of lava and a block of ice and proceeded to dig a strange hole. He had then put both items of their respective sides. After both mixed, there was a block of cobblestone formed. This was their first "Cobblestone Generator." The three then made pickaxes and had mined the cobblestone. Once Slappy had gotten his cobblestone, he had started to build a small bridge to another small island. But after he had built the bridge to a far-out point, he was blocked by some invisible force. After this, all three had returned to their dimension, all predicting the future of Cactus Island. 'History Throughout the years, Cactus Island has had many hardships and struggles, traveling from land to land, rebuilt again, and again. But it has also experienced many, if not more, successes and expansions. 'Olexia: The Original Cactus Island' After Cactus Island was founded, the three (Dragon, Parax, Slappy) continued to build and expand on the island, making many buildings that all had an important use. The first one of these made was the island's "Mob Spawner," formed out of the small "bridge" that Slappy had made. When it was first made, it was very primitive, having no protection for the user other than the door that covers the entrance Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Fiction Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Locations